


Video Log #9476

by Im_Kuell_Gremlin, TheDragon42



Series: Overwatch Chatfic [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Because I don't know, Confessions, Crying, Everyone is angry, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I'm not sorry, Lots of it, Lots of that too, Lucio and Junkrat are too cute i swear, Lucio has leg braces, M/M, Mention of Omnic terror, Null Sector, Things get political, Yelling, but also hugs, but not actual politics, emotions ensue, how do you tag, surveillance footage but only half of it, these tags are a mess, you don't have to read the chat fic to understand this but you really should
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24622279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_Kuell_Gremlin/pseuds/Im_Kuell_Gremlin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDragon42/pseuds/TheDragon42
Summary: This is the video mentioned in me and Im_Kuell_Gremlin'schat ficif anyone was interested in knowing exactly what went down :>
Relationships: Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Lúcio Correia dos Santos
Series: Overwatch Chatfic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776016
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Video Log #9476

As Zenyatta closed the door behind them, the yelling started. It was instantaneous, words being thrown with little meaning, voices reaching breaking points. As he moved to the centre of the room between Lucio and Junkrat, he stretched out his arms, the pair silencing to listen to him.  
“I know you two are angry, and I know that for one of you-” he looks at Junkrat “- I am not the voice you want to hear saying this, but for the safety of each other and the protection of the relationship you have built, you should try to keep this as civil as possible.”  
Junkrat went to step forward but was stopped.  
“This is going to be difficult, I know that, but if you just yell at each other nothing will come out of this. Neither of you want that, I know it.” With that, Zenyatta moved back, letting the other two see each other properly.  
Lucio’s forehead shone in the fluorescent light, his eyes brimming with tears. Junkrat’s stance was strong but his eyes crinkled with internal pain.

“Ok, Lucio, I'm going to ask you to start first.” Zenyatta gestured to Lucio  
“Well... you’re being a dick Jamison, and I fucking know what its like to be treated like I’m worth nothing more than dirt! Fucking DIRT! And I don’t want others to feel that.”  
“Ok, now Jamison-”  
“I should NOT have to be treated LESS THAN THIS THING.” Junkrat snaps, “IT’S A FUCKING ROBOT, THERE IS A BASTION UNIT IN THE CHAT! Those things killed so many people, THAT THING PROBABLY KILLED HUNDREDS ALONE.”  
“YOU’VE KILLED PEOPLE JAMIESON! I DON’T SEE THE FUCKING DIFFERENCE!” 

“OK everyone, take a breath.” Zenyatta stepped between them again, “No fighting.”  
“Kinda funny how you hate a race for just existing when you’ve literally robbed and killed.” Lucio reiterated crossing his arms.  
“It-” Junkrat points at Zenyatta, “-is a machine.” He said flatly, “Made of metal and wire and I have to respect it, it was made to serve us and it fucked up so much of the world.”  
“Yes, because if you were being forced into slavery you would TOTALLY JUST GO ALONG WITH IT!”  
“BUT IT’S-” Junkrat stumbled over his words,  
“JUST LIKE YOU! RIGHT? A KILLER! YOU ARE NO DIFFERENT FROM THEM, I AM NO DIFFERENT FROM THEM!” Lucio cut in.  
“Lucio please.” Zenyatta soothed.  
“I just don’t understand why you hate them so much. All they’ve wanted was peace, and as far as I know fighting has just made it worse!” Lucio exclaimed, raising his arms in frustration. Trying to contain his emotions  
“EXCUSE ME? Did you forget about the _FUCKING_ WAR!?” Junkrat fumed, “HOW MANY DIED?”  
“Please keep your voices level, we want to avoid yelling,” Zenyatta interrupted, “you can get your point across just as well in a calm tone.”

Junkrat huffed and crossed his arms, scowling at the floor, but Lucio was the one to speak next,  
“I didn’t forget about the _fucking_ war. You _know_ I faced the consequences. My people suffered because of it but I believe that the omnics are better now, they grieved with us.”  
“My home is a radioactive waste land, and my family is dead.” Junkrat tried to keep a natural face but his eyes became glassy, “And it's their fault-” he hiccuped, “AND THEY DON’T CARE! THEY’RE NOT SORRY, THEY KILLED HUNDREDS! EVEN CHILDREN!”

Lucio just stood there. His face was one of shock and anger and it was a full minute before he spoke again.  
“I know you’re angry. And I’m sorry all that happened, but it wasn’t their fault. Not... really. It was the people that made them. They’re the ones you should blame because they’re the ones who started the war by denying their right to live.” His voice trembled as he spoke, hands shaking before he stepped forward.  
“You don’t know everything about the omnics. You only see things one sided, and you are _blinded_ by hate.”  
His voice suddenly became calm and looked Junkrat in the eyes. “They helped me. They helped in Rio after the Vishkar attack. Just like people would. And like people, some are bad and some are good. You can’t define an entire group just because of the actions of some.”  
“You can’t expect me to just- just FORGIVE THEM!” Junkrat balled his fists in his hair “its- it- I-” He stammered.  
“I’m not saying you have to. I want you to respect them. Forgiveness is a hard thing to give and I know that. How do you think I feel working with Satya?”

Junkrat scowled “What about Null Sector?”  
“Null sector… Null sector is a bunch of extremists fuelled by fear, and we’ve stopped them, at least I fucking hope so. They’re a terrorist group. And that stretches beyond the realm of omnics and humans. Most omnics hate them too.” Lucio stares off past Junkrat remembering the battle. Zenyatta floats forward slightly and places his hand on Lucio’s shoulder to calm him down, but Lucio bats him away.

“Look. If you can’t respect Zenyatta or Bastion or any other omnic that joins Overwatch, you shouldn’t even be here in the first place.” he snaps, his eyes sharp with anger “Overwatch is meant to bring peace and unity! And you just THROW it all away with this stupidity!”  
“I have nowhere to go and you _know_ that!” Junkrat hurls back, his fists balling by his sides.  
“Then just fucking show basic respect for them! I just don’t understand why you have to show your hate so blatantly every time you meet a new fucking person!” Lucio snarls,  
“THEY. AREN’T. PEOPLE.” Junkrat yells, the coil that had been building finally snapping properly.  
“BUT WHAT IF THEY WERE? YOU’RE JUST MAKING UP BULLSHIT SO YOU CAN PLACE BLAME ON SOMEONE!” Junkrat was about to retaliate when Lucio lost it, “SOCIETY DIDN’T THINK PEOPLE OF MY _COLOUR_ WERE HUMAN FOR DECADES!” He shrieked, his voice cracking with anger, “DO YOU THINK _I’M_ NOT A PERSON?”  
“What?! NO! I-” Junkrat fretted before being cut off again.  
“NO MATTER HOW YOU LOOK AT IT, HISTORY IS JUST REPEATING ITSELF LIKE IT ALWAYS HAS!” The tears welling in Lucio’s eyes finally spilled over, leaving wet streaks down his cheeks. “I KNOW HOW IT FEELS TO BE WHERE THEY ARE! YOU CAN’T JUST PRETEND THIS HASN’T HAPPENED BEFORE!” He was bawling now, eyes scrunched up, nose running, his voice raw from screaming.

Lucio crumpled to the ground, his leg braces desperately trying to keep him upright as he fell to his knees.  
Junkrat just stood there in shock, his anger turning to guilt and sadness as he started crying as well and fell next to Lucio. “I’m- I’m sorry” Junkrat murmured.  
“If you just-” Lucio drew in a shaky breath “-just gave them a chance,” Lucio reached out to Junkrat grabbing his shirt and pulling at it weakly.  
“Lucio, I… you are a person,” a realisation dawned on Junkrat and his heart sank, he took Lucio’s hand and held it, “I see you as a person, you’re a really important person to me.”

Zenyatta took this as the time to leave, the both of them huddled and crying as he left the room and closed the door behind him. He quickly made his way to the wall panel and ripped out the security camera wires hap-hazardly. He had to be sure nothing was seen. He _hoped_ nothing had been seen.

Lucio pulled Junkrat into a hug before whispering into his ear, “I’m… sorry…”  
Junkrat had to pause for a second, “What why? You have nothing to be sorry for.” He said, pulling back from the hug and looking at Lucio’s hunched form.  
Lucio looked up, his eyes puffy from crying and his forehead creased.“I yelled at you…”  
“And you had every right to. I was wrong.” Junkrat looked to where Zenyatta had been standing only to see he was gone, “I’ll probably have to apologise...” He hummed, thinking aloud before Lucio pulled him back into the hug, arms wrapping around his thin frame tightly.  
Junkrat clung to Lucio’s form,  
“You’re too nice I swear.” Lucio laughs weakly at that, the laughter more physical than audible.  
Junkrat laid his head on top of Lucio’s, brushing a hand through his dreads.  
Lucio pushed into Junkrat's chest, “You’re really warm.”  
Junkrat felt Lucio’s cheeks spread into a smile, pulling at the skin on his chest before Lucio sat up. He placed his hands on Junkrat’s face and looked him in the eyes, “You’re just like the sun.”  
Junkrats face flared at that, his ears turning pink, “I-I well.. You’re like..um you feel like home...” Junkrat trailed off.  
Lucio laughed, “You’re such a dork.” He rested his forehead against Junkrat’s, “Why’d you change your mind?” He said after a long pause,  
“I guess I thought… that if it was me, I wouldn’t want to be seen as the problem,” Junkrat paused thoughtfully, “I’ve _been_ the problem before…” he sighed,  
“Well, I’m glad we’re not fighting anymore,” Lucio placed his hand on Junkrats neck and pulled him closer, “because I’d hate to not have you in my life.”  
Junkrat smiled, really smilled, his heart shone through his eyes full of affection, “Me too, even though we’ve only known each other for a short while.”  
“Ah it's been about 7 months since we first met.” Lucio thought aloud.  
“Bloody hell, time flies!” Junkrat chuckled, he turned his head to press his lips into Lucio’s cheek and just held them there, “I’d never thought I’d feel this much for one person...” he mumbled into his skin,  
“Oh? And what do you feel?” Lucio teased, feigning idiocy. They both knew what they felt, but they’ve never said it aloud, and their previously intersecting opinions drove a wedge between them, but that's gone now...  
“You know what I feel Lu.”  
“Hm, maybe…” Lucio pulled back to look him in the eyes, “but I want to hear it from _you_ , Jamie.”  
Junkrat's face was flushed but he didn’t look away, “I like you.”  
“Like me?” Lucio smirked, “How much?” he pushed, grinning like a cat.  
“Too much.” Junkrat stuck his tongue out and laughed.  
“Too much? That's not possible.” Lucio giggled back, pushing Junkrat in the shoulder playfully, and Junkrat pushed back.  
Their laughter increased and echoed around the room as they jabbed and punched each other jokingly.  
Lucio tackled Junkrat, tickling his sides, Junkrat thrashed and laughed sporadically, trying to kick him off.  
He rolled over, pinning Lucio on the floor and poking his neck causing Lucio to cackle and squeal until he was begging Junkrat to stop.  
Junkrat laid down next to Lucio as they came down from their laughter. They were quiet for a while as they caught their breaths, Lucio looked to Junkrat,  
“But seriously, I like you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading this, and if you haven't already read our chatfic (which is still a work in progress) you can find it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24571579)!  
> It will definitely make more sense if you read it I promise :P
> 
> Kudos and comments are more than welcome here, we'd love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
